Interruptions
by otakuheartz
Summary: Add x Raven LP X BM yaoi boyxboy Add tries to be a patient boyfriend for Raven, but he just can't seem to get any alone time with Raven! What will he do about it? warning: Lime scenes/light smut, some fluff, ooc Add?


Classes:  
Add: Lunatic Psyker  
Raven: Blade Master  
Ciel: Dreadlord  
Chung: Iron Paladin  
Elsword: Rune Slayer

warning: a bit of OOC Add? And super light smut with some touches of fluff xD

Raven found himself being not so gently pushed back onto his bed and Add climbed in quickly on top of him, closing the space between their lips. Raven wrapped his arm around Add's neck and their tongues heatedly laced around each other, trying to fight for the position of dominance.

In the midst of the battle, Add slipped his hand under Raven's shirt, touching his skin sensually and eventually helped him pull it off. Not wanting to be the only one pleasured, Raven rubbed his knee against the other's crotch causing the silverette to let out a growl.

Finding the action to be sexy, he couldn't help but shiver and let out of a quiet moan. He could feel his boyfriend above him grow a little harder at his moan. He smirked against Add's lips and reached for the zipper on Add's pants.

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

They both turned their attention to the evil device that put a pause to their make-out session. Add sent the phone a vicious glare while Raven reached for it, "Ah…sorry Add, it's my boss. I have to take the call."

 _"Hello? Raven?"_

"Mr. Ciel? What is it?"

 _"I'm sorry to spring this on you, but Chung wasn't feeling well, so he didn't finish typing up the report that the company is asking for by tomorrow. However, he did have an outline, and I was wondering if you could do it? I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't important. Pleeeease Raven?"_

Raven sighed, "Okay, Don't worry I'll finish the report up for Chung."

 _"I knew I could count on my best employee! Oh and just warning you, it's a super long report from looking at the outline. I'll fax the outline to you. Thanks again, Raven!"_ beep!

Already Raven could hear the fax machine going off and he turned to Add, "I'm sorry, Add. If I don't get started now, I don't think I'll finish," He sent his lover a look of apology.

Add frowned at the situation, but he knew rationally that Raven's job had to come first. They had all the time in the world after, "Mm, it's okay. Just make it up to me next time," Add pressed a kiss to Raven's lips.

"We can continue when I finish if you want," Raven smiled.

Add smirked, "Of course. Just don't force yourself to rush."

While Raven was typing away on his laptop, Add busied himself by finding some late night shows on TV. When Raven looked close to being done, Add approached him by wrapping his arms from behind, "You done?"

"Yeah…just one more sentence," Raven responded with a sleepy tone. A few more clicks and he turned the laptop off and faced Add, "Sorry that I kept you waiting."

Add glanced at the clock behind Raven and saw that it was 2 A.M. Well no wonder he sounded so tired, "It's fine but you need to get some rest. You look like you could pass out any second now."

Raven tried to deny the statement, but before he could get a word out, Add picked him up bridal style and carried him back to his room. Once inside, Add placed Raven on the bed gently and got under the covers with him, "Mm, but weren't we gonna-?"

Add shushed Raven with a peck on the lips, "How about tomorrow? Go to sleep. You look tired."

Raven wanted to argue, but his eyelids were already slowly closing. He mumbled out an 'I love you' and allowed himself to succumb to the world of sleep.

Although the other was already asleep, he said, "I love you too," and followed suit.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Add woke up to the feeling of Raven stirring from his sleep. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of the tan male smiling at him, "Good morning, Add. Did you sleep well?"

Add nodded while rubbing away some sleep from his eyes, "Mm. Did you?"

"I did, partially thanks to you," Raven said while smiling. At the end of the sentence though, his smile morphed into a smirk, "How about some hot good morning sex to make it up to you?"

If Add wasn't awake a second ago, he was fully awake now, "That sounds pretty good right about now," He whispered in a low tone.

Raven's smirk grew a little wider. He shifted from his position of cuddling with Add and straddled him from above. He placed both his hands on the side of Add's face and leaned in for a heated kiss.

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

A centimeter away from Add's lips and he heard his phone going off. He let out a sigh and grabbed the phone irritated, "Yes?"

 _"It's me, Chung! I know it's a little early, but I never got the report and I have to go turn it in in about fifteen minutes."_

Raven face palmed himself. That's right. He was so tired last night, that he forgot that he needed to fax the paper to Chung, "Right, sorry about that. I'll send it now."

 _"Thanks! And sorry about making you do my report, my stomach was acting up last night. Oh and Mr. Ciel told me, he needed you to come to work in about forty minutes, apparently there's something he needs help with."_

Another sigh escaped from Raven, "Okay. I'll be there soon," And he closed the phone.

"What now?" Add asked in a whiny tone.

"Mr. Ciel wants me to come in early today," Raven replied in a grumpy tone and got off from the bed.

"So no hot good morning sex?" Add frowned, almost even pouting.

Raven shook his head, "Sorry, Add. I'll make it up to you again later."

Add shook his head, "It's fine. Do what you gotta do."

Raven placed a chaste kiss on Add's lips and went to the bathroom to change for work.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Now Add tried to be an understanding boyfriend, but it was about two weeks since he's last had sex with Raven and he was getting _really_ horny.

Raven had to work overtime for a couple of days and by the time he came home, it was late. Heck, he even walked into the bathroom's door, which caused Add to be very concerned.

When he finally thought that the two finally had some alone time, the phone _of course_ just had to go off _._ Then it turned out some family thing came up and Raven ended up having to travel to his aunt's house and staying for about five days.

So yeah, it was about two weeks. And Add was slowly losing his patience. The moment Raven came back home, he slammed the other against the wall and attacked his lips mercilessly.

Raven was at first surprised, but quickly responded back to the kiss. He had missed his Add very much, and although he was tired, he was glad to finally have a moment with Add. After all his hard work, he deserved some time with his lover.

Add hoisted him up against the wall. Raven responded by wrapping his legs around the other's waist and wasted no time by hungrily connecting his lips with his lover, "I missed you," Raven whispered when they parted for some air.

Add expressed his mutual feelings by pressing his lips salaciously to Raven's and managed an, "I did too. So freaking much," and went back to tasting Raven desperately.

Raven feeling overstimulated, mumbled, "Bedroom." Add hummed and placed Raven back to the ground, however, he hated the idea of having to even take his lips off his lover for a second when he's been so very very patient. So they both stumbled their way into the bedroom and ended up tripping a couple of times in the process.

When they made it inside, Add let himself fall back against the bed and pulled Raven down with him, making him lay sprawled out on top of him.

They both kissed passionately, trying hard to convey to each other how much they missed the other along with hands groping everywhere. They wanted to _feel_ each other and the warmth.

Gasps and pants were heard throughout the room. They couldn't be quiet even if they tried to be. After two long weeks, the sexual frustration built up, making them both more sensitive then they'd usually be.

Add made it to pushing Raven's pants down, and was about to get rid of the remaining boxers that was left, when they heard

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Add growled, "You are so not answering that."

"After two weeks of waiting, screw answering the phone. I want _you._ " Raven responded lustfully. He pulled Add's face towards him and kissed him perhaps a little too roughly, but at this point, he didn't think either minded.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hello? Raven? Helloooooooo?" Ciel frowned at his phone. It showed that Raven had picked up the phone, but no one was responding. Was it glitched? The timer was going and he could hear some noise in the background so it wasn't likely.

"Helllooooooooooooo?" Ciel tried once more. He could hear shuffling and then…

 _"Ugh…Ah! Faster, Add! Stop teasing…ah!"_

Ciel's face burnt to the color of a tomato and accidently threw his phone across the office in shock.

"Ow! Why are you throwing things at me?!" Elsword exclaimed, rubbing at his head. He picked up the phone to give it back to his boss but froze when he heard….sounds from it.

"ARE YOU WATCHING-LISTENING TO PORN WHILE WORKING?" Elsword gaped at his boss. Kinky.

Ciel's face turned darker, "No! I was calling Raven and….never mind! HANG UP THE PHONE ALREADY!" Even if the phone wasn't on speaker, the noise emanating from it was clearly heard if close enough.

Elsword handed the phone back to his boss and sent him a skeptical look before going back to his work.

Ciel turned off his phone and face desked, "I'm so going to get you tomorrow, Raven…"

AN: ahahaha, the phone is such a cock block XD This little idea came to me so I had to write it down. Oh if you were wondering how the phone got answered, Add was in the middle of taking off Raven's pants and accidently answered it. And oh lawd, I'm so sorry for the OOC Add. But I hope you all enjoyed it! Reviews would be nice :D

For the status of my other story, its currently on hiatus right now. I am working on a DC X IS story, and it's going to be a multi chaptered one, and I'm just a tad busy. I'm trying to finish it, so when I do, look forward to it! It might be a while though Dx

And sorry if anything is off! It's 3 AM and im kinda tired...but I just had to write this LOL


End file.
